1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter, and more particularly to a DC-AC inverter comprising an insulation arrangement which is capable of minimizing electromagnetic interference with the input current so as to ensure quality conversion of the relevant electrical signal, and to disperse the heat in the DC-AC inverter for preventing overheating of the DC-AC inverter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional DC-AC power inverters are commonly utilized for a wide variety of purposes including uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), motor devices, and many other suitable applications, especially in motor vehicles.
A conventional DC-AC inverter usually comprises an inverter case having a DC inlet and an AC outlet, an inverter circuitry disposed in the inverter case for converting DC from the DC inlet to AC which is transmitted out of the inverter case via the AC outlet. The inverter circuitry usually comprises a switching circuitry, a RMS voltage calculation module, a summing module, a voltage control module, a phase lock loop, a multiplier module, and a voltage mode control circuit.
As a matter of conventional art, the inverter circuitry is usually implemented in a precisely manufactured Printed Circuit Board (PCB) which is securely supported within the inverter case for electrically connecting between the DC inlet and the AC outlet. In relation to this arrangement, very often, the DC inlet and the AC outlet are spacedly apart from and opposite to each other so as to facilitate convenient applications of the DC-AC inverter in question.
There exists a major drawback however, among these conventional DC-AC inverters. As a matter of fact, for almost all conventional DC-AC inverters, the DC inlet is positioned to be as close to the DC power source, which is usually embodied as large-scale power electrical devices such as transformers. As such, the DC power source would generate a large amount of electromagnetic interference with other electronics, including the DC-AC inverter because of their close distance. As a result, the DC inlet, which is made of metallic materials such as copper, is subject to severe interference. As a result, the quality of conversion from DC to AC may be severely curtailed.
Moreover, the benefit of providing the DC input at a position close to the DC power source must be balanced against the temperature rise in the vicinity of the DC inlet, which may cause severe deterioration of the performance of the DC-AC inverter as a whole.